


Too Cool for School

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Graduation, M/M, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel), highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: Peter graduates High School.---PLEASE READ TAGS





	Too Cool for School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenofcolors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/gifts).



> **Prompt: I have a prompt I would love to see you write! Could you possibly write something about Peter graduating from either high school/college? Thank you, and your writing is amazing! <3 **
> 
> Sorry, this is so short, I forgot to post this yesterday and I tried to do this as soon as I could.  
> \---  
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com

**Peter:** dude, tomorrow’s the big day. u ready?

 

**Ned:** hell yeah, been waiting for forever

 

Peter smiled as he looked down at the text. Tomorrow was his last day of high school ever. He had just finished his exams that day and was walking to the bus stop. He got to it just in time and hopped on the bus, putting his quarters into the coin slot. The bus ride was short and sweet. It took no more than ten minutes to get to his house.

 

“Dad? Papa?” he called out, unlocking the door. No response. He felt a body ram into him and a pair of arms wrap around him. 

 

“Hey, kiddo,” a voice said into his neck. Peter would recognize that voice from anywhere.

 

“Auntie Nat!” he cried turning around and throwing his arms around her. “I heard that tomorrow you’re graduating first grade, how exciting,” she teased her nephew. It was an ongoing joke they had. Peter was short, especially for a boy. No taller than 5’5”. Natasha always teased him about his height. 

 

“Master Parker, Master Stark has told me to inform you that your gown and cap have been delivered and are on your bed,” JARVIS spoke up, interrupting them.

 

Peter saluted to thin air, in the direction of the AI’s voice. “Well, Nat, duty calls.”

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up the next day and slipped on some black basketball shorts and a plain white t-shirt. Next, he threw on his navy blue gown over what he was wearing then slipped his cap on.

 

“You excited for today, Pete?” Steve asked, pouring a cup of coffee. “Yeah, though I’m a bit nervous,” Peter said as he poured himself a bowl of Cheerios. 

 

He carefully poured the rest of his breakfast into his mouth, tipping the bowl up and placed it in the sink and snuck out of the kitchen.  

 

“Peter Stark-Rogers, get your ass back in here,” Tony said. Peter groaned. ‘ _ Clean your dish, take out the trash, do your laundry,’  _ Peter mocked his Dad in his head.

 

“We didn’t raise you to leave a mess. Clean it. Now.” Tony firmly said. Peter rolled his eyes but did as he was told, scrubbing away at the ceramic bowl with a sponge.

  
  
  


“Here to speak at the ninety-seventh annual Midtown School of Science and Technology is this year’s valedictorian who has gotten straight As and gas a GPA of 3.9. Please give it up for Michelle Jones.

 

MJ rolled her eyes at her name but promptly stood up and walked over to the podium, her speech in hand. What felt like hours to Peter was only ten minutes and for the most part, all he heard was white noise as he started to drown out MJ’s speech.

 

“Thank you all for a fantastic four years at MSST,” she concluded then walked back to her seat. The rest of the graduation chugged by and by the time it ended, Peter felt like he was fifty years old. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Congrats, dude, you did it. You never have to step foot in high school again," Ned said, high-fiving Peter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCHbtBh7XPlkKl_xisH-ic4g) \- to also send me prompts | Email me: thejs3639@gmail.com


End file.
